Quedate con Él
by mimichanMC
Summary: Kagome a decidido regresar definitivamente a su epoca, solo hay una ultima cosa que debe hacer antes de poder decir adios, ¿¿podras pelear contra lo que mas dolor te causa cuando sabes que es la felicidad de la persona que mas amas?


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Quédate con él…_**

**_By Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

- Quédate con él…

Kagome estaba frente a Kikyo al lado del río, Kirara estaba alerta a su espalda.

En la mitad de la noche pudo detectar ese aroma a hierbas medicinales que ella despedía y decidió ir a buscarla.

Esa noche, esa misma noche en que las cosas habían finalmente terminado, había tomado una decisión importante.

Esa noche había decidido regresar a su época y no regresar a la época antigua. Lograría de alguna manera sellar el pozo para no sufrir la tentación de volver, ni dejar que nadie más pudiera atravesarlo, no sabía como, pero sabía que conseguiría el modo.

Después de todo, su labor allí ya había terminado.

Finalmente después de la terrible pelea contra Naraku donde casi todos ellos había casi muerto, y la perla de Shikon se había dividido ella ya no tenía nada que hacer, su labor había finalizado.

La perla de Shikon al ser rescatada de Naraku se había dividido en dos pedazos, además de los que tenían Kouga y Kohaku. Ella había dejado uno al cuidado de Inuyasha y ahora estaba dentro de su cuerpo, este le daba el suficiente poder para rebasar incluso los poderes de Sesshomaru y le daba la suficiente fuerza, para no estar en peligro las noches de luna nueva cuando él se convertía en humano.

Todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad. Todos los espíritus que buscaran en un momento la perla de Shikon, se había ocultado de nuevo al saber que Inuyasha tenía el fragmento mas grande, el otro lo conservaría ella en su tiempo para purificarlo, así la perla nunca tendría tanto poder concentrándose para una sola persona, lo que la haría mucho mas segura.

Miroku y Sango parecían en cualquier momento podrían establecer una buena relación. El monje irremediablemente estaba siendo atrapado en el amor hacia una sola persona y Sango ya no tenía más preocupaciones. Kohaku había recuperado su memoria para su propia fortuna, lo que paso con sus padres y sus amigos había quedado solo como el que él hubiera visto un espantoso monstruoso con forma de araña matar toda su familia y después de eso solo perderse en un sueño extraño y profundo del cual no recordaba nada, no recordaba nada que tuviera que ver con Naraku y todo lo que él le hubiera ordenado y eso tenía mucho más tranquila a Sango, supuso que eso era muchísimo mejor.

Shipoou… estaba segura de que lograría sobrevivir, no creía que Inuyasha lo dejara solo, él tenía a muchas personas, bien podía vivir en alguna aldea o quedarse con al anciana Kaede o con Sango y Kohaku, sabía que no estaría nunca solo, la única persona que en verdad le preocupaba era Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? – dijo la fría mujer.

- Porque él te necesita.

Inuyasha y ella había logrado una conexión muy especial, él y ella había creado un vinculo que ella no quería romper, sabía que él le tenía muchísimo afecto, confianza y quizá un poco amor, pero…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Por qué…

Pero Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo, eso ella lo sabía desde un principio, ella sabía que al final de cuentas él nunca podría olvidar a "su querida Kikyo", era su historia y su vida, ella era mucho más de lo que quizás ella algún día lograría ser para él, así ella fuera su reencarnación. Ella se había dado cuenta siempre, desde el primer momento en que él la llamó Kikyo, cuando la miraba y ella podía saber que la miraba a ella, a Kikyo en sus ojos y ella eso no lo soportaban, no lo soportaría nunca.

- Kikyo, Inuyasha te ama a ti, siempre te ha amado a ti – dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla – y yo no puedo soportarlo, no soporto que cada vez que me mire, te esté mirando a ti, que en su boca solo este tu nombre y quizá nunca este el mío, ya no puedo mas.

- ¿Quieres que me quede con él?, si me quedo con él será en el infierno, yo no pertenezco a este lugar, yo ya no soy más un ser humano, no tengo lugar aquí, mi alma no pertenece a este lugar, si yo me quedo con él será en la muere.

- ¡No! – ella se acercó mas a Kikyo con un poco de cautela. Tenía miedo de estar cerca de ella, las almas en su interior parecían vibrar en su presencia como si quisieran salir – Kikyo no lo entiendes, tú tienes una nueva oportunidad, no te das cuenta.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Si, como que yo llegara a este tiempo, que tú revivieras no ha sido una coincidencia, es el destino. Cuando yo llegue a este tiempo, no fui yo la que despertó a Inuyasha, fuiste tú, solo cuando Inuyasha creyó que tú habías vuelto él despertó de ese sueño eterno, él me llamo Kikyo la primera vez que me vio, te llamó a ti. – Kikyo la seguía mirando con esa expresión indolente en el rostro que siempre había mostrado –. Yo se lo que es amar tanto a alguien que pudieras hacer todo por él, como ustedes dos, como ustedes que se entregaron a la muerte para poder estar juntos. Me he puesto en tu lugar Kikyo y me he puesto en el lugar de Inuyasha, yo nunca lograre que te olvide, tú eres la persona que él quiere, no importa como seas, no importa lo que hagas o que tan distinta puedas ser, tú seguirás siendo para siempre la misma persona de la que él se enamoro, no importa que le hagas incluso daño. Cuando amas de verdad eres capas de perdonarlo todo, ver mas allá de lo que tus ojos te dejan, o incluso cegarte voluntariamente, de sacrificarlo todo por esa persona.

- Se supone que debo enternecerme por lo que me dices.

- No, se supone que sepas la verdad, tú tienes una nueva oportunidad, la única que en este cuento de hadas estorba, soy yo, así que por eso me voy. Kikyo quiero que sepas que yo amo a Inuyasha y por eso me voy, lo dejo libre para que tú estés a su lado. Tú tienes una oportunidad nueva con él, la mejor de todas, ahora tú puedes ser eterna a su lado, como eres ahora, de haber estado tú a su lado en otro tiempo, hubieras envejecido mientras él seguirá siendo el mismo que es justo ahora, él te hubiera visto envejecer y morir a su lado y eso lo hubiera destruido, pero ahora, con el cuerpo que tienes ahora, puedes ser eterna a su lado, a él no le importa si solo eres hueso y barro, él ama lo que hay dentro de ti, a tu alma, al alma de su querida Kikyo, que nuca ha dejado de estar dentro de ti

- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?, ¿Para que intentas convencerme?

- Yo me iré, y nunca voy a volver, sellare el pozo de algún modo para que él no pueda seguirme y no quiero dejarlo solo, no sé que puedo hacer para hacerlo feliz, pero estoy segura que lo que hago justo ahora es lo mejor, no se me ocurre nada mas, sé que a tu lado será feliz, por que… tú lo mas tanto como yo.

- Kagome, tu lo sabes, si es cierto, yo aun amo a Inuyasha, pero si esta mal no me importa, yo soy mas egoísta, yo lo quiero conmigo, solo conmigo, – por primera ves para Kagome Kikyo puso un velo de tristeza profunda en su mirada – él lo merece, toda mi vida él a sido mi refugio, sabes, él es la única persona que me ha podido ver como lo que realmente soy, como una simple mujer, él encontró contigo todo lo que buscaba en mi, solo una mujer, y tú descubriste incluso para él lo que él buscaba de si mismo, cosa que yo nunca pude hacer. Que él no es un híbrido, que no debe estar avergonzado de su mitad humana que aun que lo haga mas vulnerable, al tiempo lo hace mas fuerte, cuando yo estuve con él, lo que yo deseaba era tener conmigo a un simple hombre para que él tuviera al tiempo una simple mujer, pero tu viste debajo incluso de eso, tu viste en él un hanyou; un ser que es humano y un ser sobre natural – dijo con una semi-sonrisa – eres tonta Kagome – Kagome la miro confusa – la que no se da cuenta de que Inuyasha ya no encontrara en mi lo que busca eres tú, el alma que dices que Inuyasha busca ya no esta en mi, yo solo soy ese aroma nostálgico que el extraña, y este rostro que vive en sus recuerdos.

- Eso no es cierto.

- No te equivoques, todas mis almas las tienes tú, todas aquellas excepto todas esas llenas de rencor y tristeza que yo pude conservar conmigo, yo poseo esas almas que tú necesitas para que tú puedas ser en verdad yo.

- No Kikyo, eso no es cierto, Inuyasha no lo ve así y yo tampoco.

- Pues así es.

- Yo sé, que si tú te quedas con él, él podrá volver a amarte, tú eres lo que él quiere, lo puedo ver en el, yo… yo tengo que irme ya no puedo quedarme aquí.

- Pero tú hiciste un juramento.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo sé, yo los vi, en el pozo – Kagome la miro muy asombrada, sabía muy bien de lo que ella hablaba – no te olvides de que yo estoy siempre pendiente de Inuyasha, así él y nadie me pueda ver, ese día seguro lo recuerdas, el día que tú nos viste en el bosque, el día que Naraku quiso matarme con una serpiente.

- Yo…si.

- Cuando en tu corazón te diste cuenta de verdad que amabas a Inuyasha. Cuando te diste cuenta por primera vez que había cautivado tu corazón sin darte cuenta.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Tú y yo estamos unidas Kagome, tu sabes como me siento y yo lo se de ti, no te sorprendas tanto.

- Pero yo nunca le jure nada a Inuyasha.

- No a él no pero si a tu corazón, cuando tú le preguntaste ¿puedo permanecer a tu lado, lo hiciste para siempre.

- Yo no puedo permanecer con él para siempre, yo no soy eterna, ni siquiera pertenezco a este lugar, no se ni que hago aquí

- Realmente no sabes que haces aquí – de pronto volteo a la izquierda – es él a detectado la presencia de alguna de las dos. Este juego se termino Kagome.

- ¿De que hablas?

De pronto las shini dama chuu (serpientes recolectoras de almas) empezaron a rodearlas todas muchas de las almas de Kikyo empezaron a salir de ella y elevarse por el cielo, otras empezaron a dar vueltas a todo su alrededor.

- Entonces quieres que me quede con él

- Si, pero con vida.

- Esta bien, pero creo que es una decisión que Inuyasha debe tomar por su propia cuenta, Kagome.

Inuyasha había despertado y no había encontrado a Kagome en su saco de dormir, tampoco estaba Kirara, después la busco alrededor, y después percibió la presencia de Kikyo, salio enseguida siguiendo la presencia, sabia que Kagome estaba con ella, lo supo enseguida, su propia esencia y la presencia del fragmento de Shikon estaban con ella "por favor que no le haga nada, ya hemos pasado por todo lo que teníamos que pasar" llego a la orilla del río y entonces las vio.

Kikyo y Kagome estaban tomadas de las manos un aura brillante a todo su alrededor, se acercaron, cada vez mas hasta que dos eran una sola persona, Inuyasha se acerco asombrado ante lo que veía.

- Kagome…Kikyo… – dijo acercándose a esa figura luminosa frente a él.

- Si, soy yo – dijo la figura, el no supo decir quien era si Kagome o Kikyo – Inuyasha.

- Estás bien.?

- Si, estoy bien – dijo el eco de las dos voces de Kikyo y Kagome y dijeron las dos voces – ha llegado la hora Inuyasha, de que alguna de las dos vuelva a donde pertenece, y la otra se quede contigo, es tu decisión.

- Yo…

- Yo prometí quedarme contigo, si así tú lo querías – dijo la voz de Kagome entre el brillo intenso – yo quiero quedarme contigo, pero necesito que tú también lo desees.

- Kagome…

- Yo volví de la muerte para estar contigo Inuyasha, como una simple mujer, hoy mas que nunca, nuestras almas están predestinadas a estar juntas

- Kikyo.

- ¿Con quien quieres estar Inuyasha? – dijeron de nuevo el eco de las dos voces.

- Quiero a quien quiera estar siempre conmigo

- Yo quiero – se oyó el eco de las dos voces.

- Entonces quiero estar con las dos.

- Esa es tu respuesta.

- Si.

- Esa es la repuesta correcta – dijeron las dos voces.

- Inuyasha – dijo la voz y el timbre lleno de cariño de Kagome

- Inuyasha – dijo la voz profunda y melancólica de Kikyo.

Las serpientes caza almas entraron entonces en esa esfera brillante de luz y desaparecieron hay, la figura lentamente se acerco ante la expectante mirada de Inuyasha, entonces lo abrazo. Inuyasha no había sentido algo como eso en mucho tiempo, no supo explicar ese sentimiento que lo envolvió, era algo que no había sentido en años, desde la ultima vez que había abrazado a Kikyo, hacia mas de cincuenta años, no la Kikyo de ahora, sino a su Kikyo, aquella de aquel tiempo que era madura y dulce como una niña; que tenia ese aire melancólico en la mirada y al tiempo una sonrisa sincera y fresca como el mismo viento, su Kikyo no la de ahora, su querida Kikyo la que ahora era Kagome con su dulzura y su casi niñez, a la que siempre le faltaba ese toque de madurez de Kikyo es como si ambas lo estuvieran abrazando, como podía sentirse de ese modo.

- Inuyasha te amo – dijo aquel eco de dos voces.

Inuyasha sintió entonces como esos suaves, tersos y tibios labios se posaban sobre los suyos, ese contacto era tan calido, tan hermosamente calido, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que ese calor era amor. Algo por dentro casi le decía "escoge a una la que te haga sentir esto de verdad, a quien no puedes perder, a quien quieres ser fiel."

- Kagome – dijo reclinado hacia la figura y perdiéndose en la sensación de ese beso que lo lleno de calma.

Después de es instante, se separo de ese halo de luz y pudo entonces distinguir una figura.

Kikyo…

- Tú solo elegiste un molde. Lo que tú amas de mi sigue aquí, volví por ti en una mascara nueva – la suave mano de Kikyo subió a su mejilla y lo acaricio con calma – parece que después de todo si podremos volver el tiempo atrás para ser felices – el brillo se intensifico entonces – nunca olvides que yo estaré aquí siempre, siempre me quedare contigo.

La luz cegó a Inuyasha solo sintió como polvo se acumulaba en el piso y muchas luces, almas subieron al cielo, supo entonces que ese polvo, eran tierra y huesos y esas eran las almas en su interior.

- Inuyasha…

De entre toda esa luz empezó a emergen una figura, su falda corta y verde, su blusa de mangas largas blanca y su cabello negro igual que sus ojos oscuros que lo miraban.

- Kagome – dijo abrazando a la chica frente a él

- Me quedare contigo.

**Fin**

_Miércoles 13 de Octubre de 2004_

_de 00:30 am a 19: 39 pm._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota final**__: Bueno ya lo hice, espero que no sea tan desastroso como pensé en un principio, a mí me gusto mucho. Otro motivo para hacerlo es querer entender en pleito entre Kikyo y Kagome y sus fan yo al principio me caía muy mal Kikyo muy pero muy mal, pero como una costumbre me puse un segundo en su lugar y por todos los cielos que si me identifique con ella y pues se acabo eso, al darme cuenta que ambas son una misma me dije por que alguna tiene que quedarse sin él y por que él solo debe conformarse con una aquí esta mi versión libre._

_Por favor escríbanme se los ruego esta vez si me es muy importante, es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y quiero saber si les gusto o no, lo han hecho en todos los demás en el primero de St. Tail y el primero de Ranma y en el se Sakura por favor que esta no sea la excepción. a Kikyo san de la facultad de psicología, espero que no me odies por esto. Y a Fel que por fin me dejara de dar lata._

_Shia shen_

_Mimi chan._


End file.
